justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Hand
The Black Hand are an armed group in Just Cause and Just Cause 3. Description (JC1) They are President Salvador Mendoza's foreign mercenaries (officially the "foreign security specialists"). They wear black uniforms and all their vehicles are either black, or a combination of black and dark gray. See also: Faction colors. They are seen for the first time in the mission River of Blood, where two of their Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 patrol boats are guarding the Quayside loading area. :"The Black Hand? What the hell are they doing here?" - Tom Sheldon during the mission River of Blood. The first mention of the Black Hand in game. After the mission Guadalicano Choo Choo they will replace the San Esperito Police Department in village liberations. They have better equipment than the police and are also send in more and better helicopters. While the police usually equip themselves with small arms like the Harker 357 Sawback revolvers and rarely use Grenades, the Black Hand are almost the opposite. Vehicles with Mounted Guns are also seen a lot more during the liberations. At higher Heat levels, the Black Hand will get involved in pursuing Rico. Description (JC3) In Medici they've been upgraded with lots of body armour. It's not known why the Medici Military needs their help. Their uniform is black and red, and they use the same vehicles as the Medici Military. Judging by their accents, they appear to be either Australian or South African. Insula Fonte does not have them. They can be encountered at Insula Dracon military bases. They are introduced to the player during the mission Three's Company, where Tom Sheldon describes them as mercenaries who work for Di Ravello in exchange for some Bavarium. As a major continuity error (in fact the first of it's kind in the Just Cause game series), Rico has no idea who they are. However, it is possible that he pretended to not know them to get Tom to explain more. Members (JC3) There are three types of The Black Hand operatives in Just Cause 3. Aegis They equip a high grade helmet and an armor so they look like special force units and they wield the CS Predator assault rifle. They are significantly tougher than Medici Military soldiers. For some reason their voice is pretty mechanical, like a cyborg. They never appear during Heat, and only appear guarding military installations on Insula Dracon and Insula Striate. Ghost They wear a hood, gas mask and wield an SMG. They are quite agile that can dodge Rico's fire and keep moving for some moment. Titan They wear powered armors and wield Urga Vulkan miniguns like Rico. They are the toughest soldiers in the game and it takes several head shots to take them down. It's impossible to Grapple them, because they break the cable in about a second, but they're too slow to get away from a grenade. Vehicles (JC1) *MV - City and village Liberations. Also seen in missions (Streets of Fire, Dismissed Without Honors) *Stinger GP - City and village liberations. Also seen in missions (Streets of Fire, Dismissed Without Honors) *Rotor industries ATRV - City and village liberations. Also seen in missions (Streets of Fire, Dismissed Without Honors) *Fukuda Buckskin Trapper - Mission only. *Meister ATV 4 - Mission only. *Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt - City liberations only. *Delta MAH-15 Chimaera - City liberations and high Heat. *HH-22 Savior - Sidemissions and high heat. *Jackson JC - 2 Alamo - Sidemissions and high heat. *Jackson Z-19 Skreemer - Sidemissions and high heat, and around Isla Dominio. *Delta 5H4 Boxhead - Sidemissions and River of Blood. *Huerta PA51 Aztek - Village liberations. *Ballard series armored vehicles - During Taking Out The Garbage Vol I and Isla Dominio, if you get Heat during gameplay. *Harland series armoured vehicles - Same as above. *Jaeger 5FJ 7 - Around Isla Dominio. *Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 - Around Isla Dominio. *Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud - Patrols the skies above Isla Dominio. Vehicles (JC3) Unknown. They actually might not be driving any. Enemies *Ejértico Revolucionario de Liberación (the Guerrillas). *The Agency (Rico). *Rioja Cartel. *The Rebellion. *Anyone else who opposes them. Trivia *They use practically every San Esperito Military vehicle that is armed, whether it be a mounted gun (MV, Stinger GP, Rotor industries ATRV) to even machine guns and missiles (Harland and Ballard series vehicles, and every attack helicopter). So far, the only armed vehicles that the Black Hand don't employ are the Triton - patroller and the Triton Broadsider. However, the Black Hand does seem to have only the Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 as its naval support. * On that note, the only Black Hand vehicles that are not armed are only seen in Streets of Fire. * If you happen to be extremely lucky, you might be able to find a Black Hand Stinger GP in a sidemission that oddly enough, asks for an Army Stinger GP to be hijacked. Of course, this would be before River of Blood. The other weird thing, they only seem to be killed by running a vehicle over them. *They might be named after the famous real world terrorist group called "Black Hand", that started World War I. Link to wikipedia. However that is not the only (or first) real world group that called itself the "Black Hand". **There are a lot of "Black Hand" factions and other organizations in many other works of fiction. Examples include: ***Dark Brotherhood, a joinable faction of assassins in the Elder Scrolls series. ***The Brotherhood of Nod from the Command & Conquer series has a special-operations unit known as the Black Hand amongst their armed forces. *It is possible that some of them can be deserters, but they would show themselves only in sidemissions. *During a cut-scene in Dismissed Without Honors, green-capped soldiers can be seen wielding Haswell Gen2 Vindicators. This is the only time you will find such a thing. During liberations and missions, they can only be seen using Fleisher AR-5 Blizzards. Gallery (JC1) Soldiers Black Hand soldiers.png|Black Hand soldiers, on Isla Dominio. The vehicle in the background is a Rotor Industries ATRV. Black Hand Soldiers During Sidemission.png|Friendly Black Hand soldiers, during a sidemission. JustCause Black Hand Mercenary.jpg|A Black Hand soldier. Black Hand Soldier.png|A Black Hand soldier, wielding a Haswell Gen2 Vindicator. Black Hand Camo Hat Soldier.png|The Black Hand soldiers that wield the Fleisher AR-5 Blizzard have camouflage hats instead of masks. Esperanza in a cell at a prison in the mission -Dismissed Without Honors-.jpg|In this cutscene from Dismissed Without Honors, they can be seen using Haswell Gen2 Vindicators. This is the only time this particular kind of soldier uses them. Pilot NPC Model.png|Incredibly rarely, instead of one of the other two Soldier NPCs, this pilot NPC can be seen flying a Black Hand helicopter. Ground Vehicles Black Hand MV.png|MV. Unique Black Hand MV.JPG|Another MV that is exclusive to Streets of Fire only. Black Hand Stinger GP 1.png|Stinger GP. Black Hand Rotor Industries ATRV Front .png|Rotor industries ATRV. Fukuda Buckskin Trapper (Black Hand, front).png|Fukuda Buckskin Trapper. This vehicle is exclusive to the missions Streets of Fire and Dismissed Without Honors. Black Hand Meister.png|Meister ATV 4. This vehicle is exclusive to the mission Streets of Fire. Ballard_M5B1_Scout_(Black_Hand,_front).png|Ballard M5B1 Scout. Black Hand Sentry.png|Ballard Sentry STRL - 14, the most powerful Black Hand ground vehicle. Black_Hand_Centronnel.png|Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21. Black_Hand_Harland (1).png|Harland DTWV-2 Scout. Black_Hand_Rocket_Battery.png|Harland DTWV-2 Rocket battery. Black_Hand_Harland_AA_Gun_Rear.png|Harland DTWV-2 AA gun. Helicopters Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt (Black Hand, side).png|Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Black_Hand_Chimaera.png|Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Black_Hand_Skreemer.png|Jackson Z-19 Skreemer Black_Hand_Boxhead.png|Delta 5H4 Boxhead Black Hand Huerta PA51 Aztek.png|Huerta PA51 Aztek Fixed-Wing Aircraft Ulysses-McCoy_Redcloud_(Black_Hand,_front).png|Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud Ulysses-McCoy_Redcloud_(Black_Hand,_underside).png|Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud Nautical vehicles Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 Black Hand Front.png|Front view of a Pequod - Harpoon PC 350. Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 Black Hand Rear.png|Rear view of a Pequod - Harpoon PC 350. Black_Hand_Jaeger.png|A Jaeger 5FJ 7. Decals Black Hand Primary Logo.png|The Black Hand's primary logo. Black Hand Secondary Logo.png|The Black Hand's secondary logo is simply white text that reads 17-2. Black Hand Tertiary Logo.png|The Black Hand's tertiary logo. Black Hand Stripe Symbol.png|The Black Hand's stripe decal. Gallery (JC3) JC3 Black Hand Mercenary.jpg|Fully armored Black Hand member as part of Di Ravello's personal guard. Black Hand Aegis.png|A Black Hand Aegis operator. Black Hand Ghost.png|A Black Hand Ghost operator. Black Hand Titan.png|A Black Hand Titan operator. Category:Factions Category:Just Cause Category:Content Category:Factions in Just Cause (1)